mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Magical Princess Minky Momo
TF1 Rete 4, Italia 1 Canal Panda | first = 18 March 1982 | last = 26 May 1983 | episodes = 63 | episode_list = }} , also known as 'Magical Princess Gigi' or 'Gigi' (France) or '''Benvenuta Gigi' (Welcome Gigi, first anime) and Tanto tempo fa...Gigi (Once upon a time...Gigi, second anime) in Italy, is the title of two different magical-girl anime. The first Momo, often called Sora Momo ("Sky Momo"), aired from 1982. The second Momo, often called Umi Momo ("Sea Momo"), aired from 1991. They are the first and the third magical-girl anime created by Ashi Productions, respectively. Each of the two Momo''s consists of two parts. Two ''Momo''s share the same title, except that the official title of the second part of the second ''Momo is . The protagonist is a magical girl called Minky Momo in both ''Momo''s, but they are different persons. (''Umi Momo is not a sequel of Sora Momo in an ordinary sense.) Four OVAs have been released so far: Magical Princess Minky Momo: Yume no naka no Rondo (1985), Magical Princess Minky Momo: Hitomi no Seiza (1987), Minky Momo: Yume ni Kakeru Hashi (1993) and Minky Momo: Tabidachi no Eki (1994). The latter two were not called Magical Princess Minky Momo: ... but just called Minky Momo: ... (She is not a magical girl anymore in those stories.) Currently the third Momo exists only as manga (Miracle Dream Minky Momo). It is not yet decided but it is possible that there will be the third Momo anime. Takeshi Shudo himself is already talking about how the third Momo should be. Despite the series' popularity in Japan, in Europe and in Latin America, only the 1985 OVA Yume no naka no Rondo has been released in the United States, in an English dub produced by Harmony Gold and released by Celebrity Home Entertainment, titled Gigi and the Fountain of Youth. Rebecca Forstadt (under the pseudonym Reba West) played Gigi (Momo) in this dub. Like most English language anime during its time, the dub version was heavily edited, with an altered plot, rewritten dialogue, and a changed soundtrack (all of the original Japanese vocal songs were replaced with new English songs). While it would be a stretch to compare Minky Momo to the Momotarō of Japanese folklore, it is interesting to note that Momotarō also had, as companions, a bird, a monkey and a dog. The choice of name and companions was almost undoubtably a deliberate reference to Momotarō. "Momo", incidentally, means "Peach". Plot summary Momo is a princess of , "the land of dreams in the sky". Fenarinarsa is the dwelling place for fairy tale characters. But it was in danger of leaving Earth's orbit and disappearing, because people in the earth lost their dreams and hopes. The king and queen of Fenarinarsa sent their daughter Momo to Earth to help them regain their dreams. Momo became the daughter of a young childless couple in the earth, accompanied by three followers with the appearance of a dog (Sindbook), a monkey (Mocha) and a bird (Pipil). On Earth, Momo takes the appearance of a teenaged girl. To help the planet regain it's hopes and dreams, Momo transforms into an adult form of herself, with an occupation tailored to fit the situation (Airline stewardessIn episode 5., police officerIn episode 3., football managerIn episode 11., and many, and veterinarianIn episode 1 and Momo became a veterinarian without the magic in some episodes.). Each time Momo succeeds in bringing happiness to the person affected, a jewel appears in the Fenarinarsa crown. Once 12 jewels appear, Fenarinarsa will return to Earth's surface. Later in the series, however, the task is left incomplete as she loses her magical powers and then her own life. She is reincarnated as a baby, the real daughter of the couple in the Earth, not the daydreamed. Now she has her own dream to realize. And she has a pink lizard named Kadzilla who helps her and her pets defeat once and for all an evil shadow who had been the source of the troubles of the people she had helped. The second series has a similar plot, however this Momo came from , the "land of dreams in the bottom of the sea". In this series, she was accompanied by Cookbook (dog), Lupipi (bird), and Charmo (monkey). She enjoyed a happy life on the Ground. Similarly to the previous series, she is adopted by a young childless couple became her parents on the Ground and she used her magic to bring happiness to many people. Later in the second series, Momo and her family become refugees. She understand that people has few hopes and dreams now. She eventually meets the Momo character from the first series, and ultimately decides to save all the remaining hopes and dreams, using her magic against many social issues. Despite her efforts however, all magic and fairy tale characters begin to disappear. The King and Queen of Marināsa decide to escape from the Earth, but Momo elects to stay behind in order to fulfill her parents' dream of having a child, believing that hopes and dreams are never really lost. Soundtracks Singles ;Mahou no Princess Minky Momo: Yume no Naka no Rondo (1985) :sung by Mariko Shiga, EP, Victor Entertainment, KV-3068 ;Mahou no Princess Minky Momo: Yumemiru Heart (1991) :(CD) STAR CHILD, KIDA 31 ;Mahou no Princess Minky Momo: Yume wo Dakishimete (1992) :(CD) STAR CHILD, KIDA 42 ;Mahou no Princess Minky Momo: LOVE CALL (1993) :(CD) STAR CHILD, 8SSX 69 Albums ;Magical Princess Minky Momo: Yume no Naka no Rondo Ongakuhen (1985) :(LP) Victor Entertainment, JBX-25066 :(CD) Victor Entertainment, VDR-1073 ;Magical Princess Minky Momo: Fenarinarsa Song Festival (1985) :(CD) Victor Entertainment, VDR-1085 ;Mahou no Princess Minky Momo: DaBaDaBa DaBaDa (1992) :(CD) King Records KICA-79 ;Mahou no Princess Minky Momo: Yuki ga Yandara (1992) :(CD) King Records, KICA-109 ;Mahou no Princess Minky Momo: Utau Fairy Tale! (1992) :(CD) King Records, KICA-120 ;Mahou no Princess Minky Momo: LOVE STAGE (1993) :(CD) King Records, KICA-131 ;Mahou no Princess Minky Momo: Yume ni Kakeru Hashi (1993) :(CD) King Records, KICA-146 ;Mahou no Princess Minky Momo: Someday My Prince Will Come (1994) :(CD) Victor Entertainment, VICL-23060 (also released on LP) ;Mahou no Princess Minky Momo: Tabidachi no Eki (1994) :(CD) King Records, KICA-196 ;Mahou no Princess Minky Momo: Someday My Prince Will Come TV/OVA (1994) :(CD) Victor Entertainment, VICL-23060 ;Dendō Twin Series Magical Princess Minky Momo TV-ban OVA-ban (1999) :(CD) Victor Entertainment, VICL-60419/20 Compilations These albums have songs from multiple shows. The applicable tracks are in bold. ;Emotion 20th Anniversary Theme Collection - OVA & Movie :(CD) Victor Entertainment, VICL-60938 ::Disc 1 :#''Dallos no Theme'' (Horn Spectrum, from Dallos) :#''Yume no Naka no Rondo'' (Mariko Shiga, from ''La Ronde in My Dream) :#''Active Heart (Noriko Sakai, from Gunbuster) :#''Try Again...'' (Noriko Sakai, from Gunbuster) :#''The Winner'' (Miki Matsubara, from Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory) :#''Magic'' (Jacob Wheeler, from Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory) :#''Just Fallin' Love: Ikustu mo no Setsunai Yoru no Naka de'' (Ayako Udagawa, from Dominion: Tank Police) :#''Kaze no Tsubasa'' (Hitomi Mieno, from Haou Taikei Ryuu Knight: Adeu's Legend) :#''Point 1'' (Yumiko Takahashi, from Haou Taikei Ryuu Knight: Adeu's Legend) :#''Toketeiku Yume no Hate ni'' (Yayoi Gotō, from Iria: Zeiram the Animation) :#''100mph no Yūki'' (Sakiko Tamagawa and Akiko Hiramatsu, from You're Under Arrest) :#''Arittake no Jōnetsu de'' (Sakiko Tamagawa and Akiko Hiramatsu, from You're Under Arrest) :#''After, in the Dark: Torch Song'' (Mai Yamane and Gabriela Robin, from Macross Plus) :#''Inori no Asa'' (Miwako Saitō, from Shamanic Princess) :#''Omoide no Mori'' (Miwako Saitō, from Shamanic Princess) :#''Future Shock'' (cherry, from Birdy the Mighty) ::Disc 2 :#''Ai, Oboete Imasu ka'' (long version) (Mari Iijima, from The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?) :#''Tenshi no Enogu'' (Mari Iijima, from The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?) :#''Akira no Theme'' (Geinoh Yamashirogumi, from Akira) :#''Voices'' (Akino Arai, from Macross Plus (movie eidtion)) :#''Heart & Soul'' (Emilia with Basara Nekki, from Macross 7: The Galaxy Is Calling Me!) :#''In Yer Memory'' (Takkyū Ishino, from Memories) :#''Calling'' (Nitro, from You're Under Arrest: The Movie) :#''Tōi Kono Machi de'' (Naomi Kaitani, from Cardcaptor Sakura) :#''Ashita e no Melody'' (Chaka, from Cardcaptor Sakura) :#''Yubiwa'' (single version) (Maaya Sakamoto, from The Vision of Escaflowne) :#''Grace - Jinroh Main Theme - Omega'' (Hajime Mizoguchi, from Jin-Roh) :#''Ask DNA'' (The Seatbelts, from Cowboy Bebop: The Movie) See also *List of Minky Momo 1982 episodes *List of Minky Momo 1991 episodes References External links * * * * * A feature on the American dub of Minky Momo titled Gigi & the Fountain of Youth Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Anime of 1982 Category:Anime of 1985 Category:Anime of 1987 Category:Anime of 1991 Category:Anime of 1993 Category:Anime of 1994 Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Child characters in anime and manga Category:Anime OVAs de:Mahō no Princess Minky Momo es:Las aventuras de Gigi fr:Gigi (dessin animé) ko:요술공주 밍키 id:Minky Momo it:Il magico mondo di Gigì ja:魔法のプリンセスミンキーモモ tl:Magical Princess Minky Momo